Warren Stevens
::You may also be looking for Warren A. Stevens, a stunt actor who appeared in . | Place of birth = Clark's Summit, Pennsylvania, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = Sherman Oaks, California | Characters = Rojan }} Actor Warren Albert Stevens appeared as the Kelvan named Rojan in the second season Star Trek episode . Stevens enrolled at the United States Naval Academy in 1937, serving at least three and half years as a Midshipman. Sometime between 1939 and 1940, he was disenrolled from the Academy due to vision problems, but later joined the U.S. Army Air Corps and served as a pilot during World War II. Stevens has had supporting roles in dozens of films throughout his long career. Most notable among these is the 1956 science fiction classic Forbidden Planet, as the Cruiser C57-D's medical officer, Dr Ostrow. Star Trek: The Next Generation guest actors George D. Wallace and William Boyett, as well as TOS guest Morgan Jones, also had roles in the film. One of Stevens' earliest films was 1951's The Frogmen, in which he co-starred with Jeffrey Hunter, the man who was to originally star in the original Star Trek. Fellow TOS guest actor James Gregory also appeared in this film. Stevens would co-star with Hunter again the following year for the film Red Skies of Montana, which also featured Lawrence Dobkin. That same year, Stevens and fellow TOS guest actor Davis Roberts appeared in the film Phone Call from a Stranger. Other film credits include The Barefoot Contessa (1954), No Name on the Bullet (1959, with Whit Bissell), 40 Pounds of Trouble (1962, with Paul Comi), Madame X (1966, with Ricardo Montalban), and An American Dream (1966, with George Takei). Stevens was also among many Trek alumni to appear in the 1968 film Madigan. Others who appeared in this film include Michael Dunn, Steve Ihnat, Lloyd Haynes, Gloria Calomee, and Albert Henderson. Stevens also appeared in the 1983 racing comedy Stroker Ace, which was directed by Hal Needham and co-produced by Laurel Goodwin. His most recent feature film credit is 2007's Carts. Including his lone appearance on Star Trek, Stevens has made more than 150 television guest appearances, including stints on (in an episode directed by John Newland and co-starring Barry Atwater, Arthur Batanides, and Newland), (in an episode with Paul Carr and Kenneth Mars), (including an episode directed by Marc Daniels and co-starring James B. Sikking), (four episodes, working with Michael Forest, Gene Lyons, Diana Muldaur, Bert Remsen, and Harris Yulin) and (including a two-parter with Antoinette Bower, Sid Haig, and Percy Rodriguez). In 1962, he co-starred in an episode of ("Dead Man's Shoes") with one-time TOS guest star Joan Marshall ( ). He also appeared in the original series episode " " in 1964, and an episode of , starring James Darren, Lee Meriwether and Whit Bissell in 1966. After having made three appearances on Richard Boone's show Have Gun - Will Travel (one of which was written by its head writer, Gene Roddenberry), Stevens was a regular performer on the program Boone did immediately after that, The Richard Boone Show (1964-65). Stevens then co-starred with DeForest Kelley on a 1966 episode of The Man from Shenandoah directed by Jud Taylor. Stevens also worked with his fellow "By Any Other Name" guest star, Julie Cobb, in a 1969 episode of Marcus Welby, M.D. In addition, Stevens and Madlyn Rhue were regulars on the short-lived NBC comedy series Bracken's World. Later, Stevens, along with Julie Parrish and John Hoyt, was a part of the original cast of Return to Peyton Place (1972-74). James Doohan briefly joined the cast of the latter series in 1974, some six years after working with Stevens on Star Trek. In 1979, he was part of the cast of the TV mini-series The Rebels, as were Kim Cattrall, Paul Fix, and Nehemiah Persoff. The following year, he co-starred with the late Madge Sinclair in a TV movie called High Ice. In 1981, Stevens and Joanne Linville were regulars on the short-lived CBS series Behind the Screen. Stevens then appeared in two episodes of Falcon Crest, working with Robert Foxworth. One episode was directed by Reza Badiyi. Stevens was friends with the late Kenneth Tobey, who appeared in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . Stevens died of lung disease in Sherman Oaks, California on 27 March 2012. He was 92.http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118052032 External links * * es:Warren Stevens Stevens, Warren Stevens, Warren